1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable structure of a curtain for adjusting the angle of curtain blades including a winding tube disposed in an upper rail of a curtain, with a pulling string wound around the winding tube and controlling the rise and fall of the curtain and then passing through the curtain blades. One end of the winding tube is disposed with a rubbing wheel for hanging the top end of a suspending string provided for insertion of the curtain blades. During the rise and fall of the curtain blades, the suspending string is pulled to be skewed towards the rotating direction of the winding tube, so that the angle of the curtain blades is adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional curtains are used to shield the sunlight. In addition to a structure of controlling the rise and fall of the curtain, the curtain must have a function of adjusting the angle of the curtain blades, so as to adjust the indoor sunlight.
Therefore, the conventional curtain mainly includes two structures: one structure is to control the rise and fall of the curtain, and the other structure is to adjust the angle of the curtain blades. After the curtain blades are adjusted to a suitable position, the angle of the blades can be controlled by the control structure. Thus, the density of the sunlight projected into the room can be adjusted, attaining the purposes of shielding and lighting. However, since those two structures are designed and produced separately, the conventional curtain is difficult to assemble and is of high cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.